Sanji's Stocking Stuffers
by dreyk.z.black
Summary: His smirk widened, and  he looked like pirate hunter Zoro, demon of the seas, only this Zoro was a sex demon, and he was Sanji's personal demon.  ZorXSanji smut, Warnings inside&it's very late sorry!  Chistmas and New Years fic for kat-chan :D R&R please


Hey anyone reading. Merry late Christmas, and happy late New Year,

Be nice, this is our first smut…

This is dedicated to the awesome kat-chan [animagirl100] for letting us have her science homework and as a late Christmas gift and because we lost a bet and because we promised her our first smut and because she loves Zoro&Sanji as much as we do and...well we owe her a LOT of things, and this probably won't make up for them all *grins sheepishly* Hope you like it, kat-chan!

Disclaimer: Nope. We don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does. The plotline belongs to the voices in our heads.

Warnings: THIS IS RATED M. NOT T OR K. DON'T CRY TO MUMMY IF WE EXPOSE YOU TO STUFF THAT WE SHOULDN'T KNOW EITHER. Hehheh *sheepish* We've always wanted to yell at someone like that...Are we forgiven? *puppy dog eyes*

Theme Song: Haha, had to put this, anyway:

For Your Entertainment by Adam Lamburt

Well, on with the show!

Sanji's Stocking Stuffers

"Merry Christmas, marimo."

Zoro looked at the hand reaching out to him. Pale, slender, sexy, fingers curved. But what mattered was what the fingers were holding. Sure, Sanji had gorgeous hands, but what mattered was what they were holding. In his lover's hand was a moss green Christmas stocking. The exact same color as his hair, the socking had short tuffs of green fur around it, with a design of Luffy's pirate skull with Kuina's sword in its mouth embroidered on the front, and stuffed to bursting with what was most likely small trinkets. Zoro gaped. What had possessed the cook to buy him a stocking, a perfectly personalized one at that! Not to mention whatever he had spent on the stocking fillers. Zoro looked up, evergreen dark eyes following the path of the chef's pale, slender arm, up past the tendons of his lean neck, noting the fading love bite on his chin, and settling on his face. The cook was wearing a sassy grin that screamed 'Try me. Because you aren't going to like what will happen. But I will.' His eyes, however, said a different story. The deep, sea blue eye looked uncertain, yet hopeful. Zoro looked down again at the stocking, then back up at the eye. Down at the stocking. Up at the eye. Stocking. Eye. Stocking. Eye. Stocking-

"Oi." Zoro looked back up at the eye. "Are you going to open it? Or do you not have enough brain cells?" The stocking was thrust roughly into his arms. As soon as the cook's hand were free, he plopped down onto the floor, Zoro following suit. He looked back up at the chef, who's eyebrow was twitching, nervous hands playing about in his lap. Yet he still had on the confident, don't-fuck-with-me smile. Zoro sighed, then went to open the stocking. He would never understand the chef.

_zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~_

Sanji looked on as Zoro opened the stocking, taking out the first object. Sword polisher. Completely harmless, though it earned him a smile and a 'Thanks.' from the swordsman. He smirked wider. Hopefully the rest would get him more. He turned back to Zoro. Next, a green bandana was pulled out.

"I thought you might need a backup." This got him a grin and a peck on the lips.

A map of the ship was next. He had to pull some jokes, didn't he? This one got a scowl and was placed on the side next to the others.

After the marimo had stopped scowling, Sanji scooted closer to him so that they sat cross legged, directly across from each other, with no space between them.

"Well?" Zoro looked up, discomfort from being at such a close proximity to Sanji when he was in such an odd mood blatantly obvious. "Open in." Sighing, the marimo pulled the next item from the stocking as Sanji smirked. It was a Santa hat. Grinning, Sanji pulled it from the Marimo's shocked hands and placed it on his head. Zoro attempted to go cross-eyed to see what the hat looked on him, while Sanji laughed at him.

Sanji had to admit, though, that Zoro looked good in the hat, moss green hair and tanned skin contrasting with the deep red and stark white. Well, now was as good a time as any to start the plan. So, with a whispered 'Nice hat, _marimo._', Sanji lept into Zoro's lap and stole the first kiss of the night from his lover.

_zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~_

Wide eyed at first, Zoro relaxed into the kiss and quickly took dominance, plundering his lover's mouth. Licking the chef's lips for entry, Zoro could feel his responding smirk through the already heated kiss. Entry denied. Kiss: Over. Locking his arms around Zoro's neck, the chef whispered in his ear.

"Aw, Zoro." Arms played up and down his chest, nimble fingers tweaking his nipples through the slim shirt, sending the swordsman into fits imagining and remembering what else those fingers could do. A hot mouth nibbled on his ear, soft lips caressing the lobe. "Did you really think it would be that easy?" A brush of the lips up and down his neck, a small bite on his voice box, and the chef's head was laid down onto his shoulder. Head spinning, the swordsman moved his lips down again to capture Sanji's, but the chef moved his head out of the way. "Now, now, _Zoro._" His name practically purred, Sanji's mouth captured his middle earring, then laid his head on the swordsman's shoulder again. "We've still got presents to open! You aren't done _yet_." The last word an innuendo as the cook's hip ground into the swordsman's while Zoro looked at the chef like he was crazy. He probably was. Awkwardly, he reached around Sanji to grab the stocking that had fallen to the floor in the kiss. "Well open it already, some of us have stuff to do." Zoro wasn't sure if he like or hated the glint that came into the chef's eyes, the 'stuff ' he had to do definitely had to do with him.

When the next object was taken out, it was now the swordsman's eyes who glinted as he pulled four lengths of silk rope from the stocking.

"You had it coming, chef."

The cook was tied, arms, legs, and hands secured with their own pieces of _very _durable silk rope, to Zoro's weights. It was a really good thing they were in the crow's nest, the weights were heavy enough so that the chef wouldn't be able to escape throughout the night. Smirking, Zoro reached into the stocking. Looking right at the now nervous Sanji, he grinned. "Let's see what else you got me." His voice sounded like a purr as he stalked towards Sanji. "Ne, _Sanji?" _This was punctuated by a blunt nail running over the fabric of Sanji's shirt, and a whimper from the distressed cook, who, it seemed, already had a 'problem'.

With a glinting grin, like a predator after his prey, Zoro grabbed the object from inside the stocking. "Candy canes?" Zoro mused out loud, then his eyes glinted again, and Sanji gulped, because nobody wanted to be Roronoa Zoro's prey. Especially if they had just tried to be the predator.

"Zoro." His voice was shaky at best. Scared, but not down. Yet. Zoro had his ways, though. And he knew the chef's body better than Sanji himself did. This time, the man had just asked for it. "What are you going to do with those?" The look in the cook's eyes was priceless.

"Well." The former pirate hunter twirled a candy cane around his fingers. "I do want a candy cane. But _first..._" He squatted down next to the chef. "You're wearing too many clothes, chef.

_One naked Sanji later._

"See?" Zoro still twirled the candy cane. He still squatted in the same spot, eye level with Sanji, taunting and teasing him. "Not so bad, was it?" It had taken a split second, Zoro reminiscenced. Just one rip and the cook's clothes hung off him in tatters. He'd probably complain about it later, but the sex would be worth it. It always was. Zoro's eyes raked over the chef's body, on display for only him to see, like a private viewing where Zoro was the only one with a ticket. Grinning, the man lowered his head down, licking a teasing trail directly for the pale tendons of his neck to the neat triangle of fine blond curls at his waistband, then continued back up the same path, this time with his mouth mere centimeters away from the pale skin, moving away ever time the chef thrust up, needy, as his hot, wet mouth mapped out the same skin he'd just traveled over with small puffs of air. Pulling back, Zoro mentally preserved the image of the cook like this. Pale skin flushed, rivulets of sweat already seeping along his succulent curves towards the ground, blonde hair rustled, yet still covering his left eye, mouth open in a silent scream of almost unleashed ecstasy that was so _close _yet so _far_, eyes clenched tight, and his cock standing erect, drops of precum oozing from the tip, purple, swollen, and begging for the attention. Zoro sighed. It was too bad he didn't have a camera, a mental image wouldn't do this justice- His eyes perked up. The cook _had been_ thinking he would be the one in this position, so was it possible-? Well, only one way to find out. Reaching in to nip at Sanji's ear and getting a high, needy moan that made him want to cum on the spot for his efforts, the swordsman moved over to the yet again discarded stocking and pulled out the first object that the long, rough, and calloused fingers touched. Pulling it out slowly, he smirked when it came into the low light.

Perfect. The chef had gotten yet another ingredient to help him out tonight. Turning around to snap the picture, he smiled at the chef, taunting.

"Smile for the camera, _cook_." And with a click and another innuendo, the scene was preserved.

Zoro looked at the camera, taunting and only somewhat sarcastic. "I wonder if they give these pictures in wallets." he mused, smirking at the chef, who was now slumped over, panting, trying to touch himself. Time to turn up the heat, then. His smirk widened, and now he looked like pirate hunter Zoro, demon of the seas, only this Zoro was a sex demon, and he was Sanji's _personal demon_. He grinned, still looking demonic, the low lights throwing shadows across the sharp angles of his face and the hardened muscles across his torso and arm. It was time to get personal.

So, the thought in mind, he saunters closer yet again. This time, though, the swordsman strips as he walks closer. First to leave Zoro's body is the bandanna on his head. Somehow stuck there by Sanji, the bandanna is pulled off to reveal sexy green hair, adding more to his demonic sex god image. He crosses the floor still, the bandanna now tied around his arm. Next to go is his shirt. It was useless, as he rarely ever wears one. The thin fabrics is slipped off as he ever so slowly crosses the room, and it is flung to the side without a break in his stride. The disappearing fabric opens up more to look at, as if there wasn't enough. Now the sex-ruffled green hair-they'd had at it in the kitchen earlier-was added to with the smooth plains of Zoro's muscled chest, low light dousing his body as it created sharp angles across his abs. Walking with his chest bare, Zoro come to a stop in front of Sanji. The cook deserved a reward for his efforts so far. Although he now stared at the swordsman with hooded lust filled eyes, he no longer tried to touch himself. Looking lower, Zoro smirked. It would be like the cook to include what he needed next in the stocking. Rummaging through, he pulled it out, then leaned down in front of Sanji. Couldn't have the cook spoiling the show by ending the game early, could we?

He stood up, satisfied, and looked down at his work as Sanji's moans at finally being touched faded out and the chef realized what was done to him.

He spluttered. "B-but Zoro!" Zoro just did his Cheshire grin again. "Take it off!"

Zoro looked again, pretending to muse, then laughed darkly. "Nah." At first his voice was flippant and off handed. Then he started to talk again. "It looks _great_ on _you, cook._" Zoro leaned in and was face to face with his chef, who was struggling against his bonds, The chef's voice had turned sexy and dark, the normally gruff voice was now rough and wild, and the owner of said voice knew that Sanji almost cummed in his pants at hearing it. His eyes still trained steadily downward. It was too bad, he thought as he remembered the occasions where he had tied the cook up, one leg or arm fastened to each end of the kitchen table, Sanji's tie a makeshift blindfold and Zoro's voice the only thing to make him cum. Zoro smirked evilly, because those times he had often just let the cook cum. But this time, Zoro wasn't going to dirty talk him. And he wasn't going to touch him or blindfold him yet. No, this time, he thought, staring down at the cock ring on his lover's purple erection, this time he was going to put on a show.

Zoro stood, still and unmoving as if a statue, in front of Sanji. Sanji gazed up at Zoro, eyes wide, legs spread, hair tousled, cock purple, ready to be fucked into oblivion. Zoro's left arm moved down to his pants, hooking onto the waistband, then he took a step forward. Slowly, lips ghosted across Sanji's skin as he moaned in pleasure, high needy bursts of sound akin to whimpers that made Zoro want to drop his pants right there instead of slowly easing them down, and fuck the chef into the floorboards. They would fuck, but for now, as Sanji moaned and his own hands slowly stripped himself of the little clothing he had left, Zoro thought that he would tease his lover a bit more.

Boxers dropped, and now Zoro and Sanji were both stark naked, Sanji's eyes on his lover's cock as if he could make Zoro screw him just by giving it reverent stares. Zoro smirked. His mouth now at his lover's cock, he teasingly licked the tip before ghosting his way back up to Sanji's ear, words spoken now only a breath onto the cook's sensitive ear.

"You know, _Sanji,_-" Zoro knew that when he spoke the cook's name during sex, he always made it an innuendo, and it _always _made Sanji want to cum. Always. The smirk was back on Zoro's face. "I think I want my candy cane now." He reached to the side and picked it up, twirling it around his finger like before, as he moved to again squat in the same place.

Eyeing the candy cane like he normally did the chef's cock, he popped it out of the wrapper and into his lips, an expression of ecstasy from licking and sucking the sweet on his face, yet while his displayed ecstasy the cook was now in sheer pain. Sweat dripped from every orifice of his body, his cock was a deep purple, and his face was screwed in primal pain.

"_Zoro._" His voice was a harsh whisper, pleading and rough. Zoro popped the candy cane out of his mouth, then back in, with a wet smacking noise. Sanji winced, screwed up eyes now filled with lust and pain. "_Zoro, please. Let me cum. Please, Zoro._" Looking at the chef's pained expression, the swordsman decided to be a little lenient. After all, the fun was just getting started.

Lowering his head onto Sanji's cock, he started to bob his head up and down, taking in the cook inch by inch. Zoro hums along the shaft, and the cook's moans turn to screams of pain. At that, the swordsman had decided the chef had endured enough. For now. Taking in the last few inches, he slips off the cock ring with his teeth, and is rewarded with a jet of sticky white cum shooting down his throat. When he's gotten all of it, he moves back up to Sanji's mouth, not pausing to map out his skin-yet-, and claims his lover's hot mouth in a filthy, wet, cum-stained kiss.

He knows that Sanji is incredibly turned on by the taste of his cum on Zoro's tongue, and as he maps out the chef's mouth in exchange for not mapping out his body, he swallows several moans. He loves the way Sanji moans. High and needy when he's being kissed, like whimpers from a puppy. Low and guttural when Zoro is on top, growling like an animal. Long, pleasured moans that often waver unstably when he gets what he wants, like a singer holding a note. And moans of complete ecstasy, when he hits climax right alongside Zoro, primal and animalistic and _real_. Right now, he's getting the whimpers, quick, short bursts of sound that Sanji will never admit he made. After five or six of Sanji's puppy moans, he pulls back, a blush covering the chef's face. Moving to each arm and leg in turn, he lengthens the silk rope on each, then moves up to face Sanji again.

"_Zoroooooooo._" If he was anyone else, he would have cum at that. If he was anyone else, he would have forgotten preparation and just taken the chef. But he was Roronoa Zoro. He was Sanji's personal sex demon. He was one of the most feared pirates ever to live. And he had left out another type of moan. His name. It was always long, always needy, and only at two parts of sex. When the cook wanted to be fucked, and would do anything to get it, and at the last climax of the night. It was usually what set off Zoro's last climax, too. "_Please._" Sanji's lust filled eyes stared up at him. Any man who hadn't given in before would lose himself now. Zoro looked at Sanji, who moaned again. "_I'll do __anything_." The chef's voice was barely a whisper, and Zoro smirked at what he had said. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Anything?" He drawled out, stretching the word to its limits. Sanji nodded reverently, the lust in his eyes evident now more than ever.

"_Yes._" He almost hisses the word out, clinging to it as if it was a life preserver. "_Anything, just fuck me Zoro&please Zoro& please._" He smirks, but Sanji doesn't notice, and Zoro knows hat he's won this.

"What will you do?" This is a game they play, when Zoro gets this deep into his controlling personality. This is a game, with only one winner. Roronoa Zoro never loses. Ever.

"Will you do anything I say?" He knows that his voice is putting the other into a sort of lust induced trance, yet he revels in it. Revels in being in charge, this feeling of dominance and this sight of submission. He needs it, now, for them to go further, and he resolves only to torture the blonde a little more. He knows that they both love it, though. The blond will cry out for the torture, then for more when his lust is finally sated. Sanji revels in his submission, in being controlled. But Zoro has to rule. "Will you scream?" A finger comes up to Sanji's face, blunt nail tracing along his skin. "Will you?"

"_Yes, yes, yes! Just please&Zoro &Zoro fuck me&please!_" He smirks, then comes closer to the chef.

"I won't fuck you." He says it bluntly, and Sanji looks ready to offer up his soul to Zoro, the devil be damned, this demon is much worse. "Yet." And Sanji perks up slightly, knowing that he'll get what he wants, but crestfallen that he won't get what he needs. He needs it now. "First," This, Zoro thinks, is fun. The chef did deserve it. For what he no longer remembered, but he had to have to something. And Zoro was enjoying this too much to stop anyway. "first, _Sanji_, do something for me." With that, he loosened the chef's bonds so that he could move enough to get to Zoro, who was around five feet away.

"_Do what?_" His eyes were hazed, and he looked like he would do anything, if only because Zoro asked him to. Zoro grinned again.

"Do _this_." he mumbled in the chef's ear, then grasped his hips and fell backward, the chef on top of him.

After a second of Zoro shuffling Sanji around, they ended up with Zoro laying flat on the floor, arms crossed behind his head, looking as if he didn't have a care in the world, his thick erection pointing directly skyward. Sanji sat, straddling Zoro's stomach, for all the world looking like a lost puppy.

After a moment Zoro spoke.

"Well?" Sanji looked at him, and he sighed, the cook picked now of all times to be dense as hell. Zoro motioned to Sanji, then to his cock. "You wanted to get fucked, right?"

"Yea."

"So? Ride me." At this, Sanji blushed furiously, but made no move to stop. "Get the lube first, will ya? I found it in the stocking before." He grinned as Sanji struggled over to the stocking and took out the lube. Heading back towards Zoro, he sat down beside him and offered the bottle of lube to the relaxing swordsman. "No." He looked over at Sanji again. "Get over here." As Sanji came closer, Zoro grabbed on to Sanji's hip again, and placed him so that the chef was yet again straddling the swordsman, bottle of lube in had. "Come on, Sanji." Zoro was amused now. How dense was the cook? They had done this countless times before. "Prepare yourself, put on the lube, and ride me. You did ask for it." Sanji opened the lube and started to cover Zoro's cock in it, until he was covered in he slick wet lubricant as Sanji still palmed his cock. He chuckled lightly, Sanji could be such a sex kitten sometimes. "Let's go, Sanji. Prepare yourself." Sanji blushed, and his hands were taken off of Zoro and covered in more lube.

Zoro smirked again as he watched all of this unfold out on his chest, Sanji was fucking himself with three fingers, riding his own hand, as he jerked himself off, cumming with a splash of white fluid. Zoro grinned. All on his chest.

"Sanji." The chef perked up at his voice, having just come down from another orgasmic high. "Come closer." As soon as Sanji scooted the few inched across Zoro's chest, his member was in his mouth. Zoro smirked as he heard a moan, and gave one in return, vibrations shuddering up the dick as he lightly kissed the head and slowly took him in, inch by inch. Zoro swallowed, then licked along his lover's length as if he were eating a lollipop, then took him out, the purpose of that to get the cook hard again. All his time he hadn't moved, still laying on the floor, arms crossed. "Sanji." The chef looked up as Zoro's voice and Zoro himself became the epitome of sex, muscles clenched, eyes full of lust, rustled green spikes, and a deep, sexy voice. "Are you ready?" He smirked when Sanji nodded, and the cook lowered himself onto Zoro's cock.

Zoro let out a hiss between his teeth as he became clenched in his lover's hot, tight walls. Biting his lip, he let out a long, low moan as Sanji started to bounce up and down on him. Sanji was the perfect picture, longs, lean legs spread, tousled blonde hair covering half his face, deep blue bedroom eyes, his tight, flat stomach still splattered with cum, moaning Zoro's name as he fucked himself onto his cock. Zoro moaned again, as did Sanji, the chef's actions getting weaker. Through the pleasure, Zoro hazily realized that he would have to take control soon. Grasping the cook's hips, he scooted over to the wall, mindful of the binds still on Sanji's arms and legs.

Sitting against the wall, he and Sanji lifted the chef's body, thrusting upwards and downwards onto his cock.

"Z&Zoro...&Zo&ro.." The cook was panting heavily, hair flapping as he rode Zoro.

"Eh?" He was surprised he was coherent enough to say 'eh', the chef just felt so good, tight walls closing down on his cock, the small hole sucking him back in every time he lifted the chef.

"Fa&faster..._Zoro_, fas&ter Please&please." He moaned in tandem with the chef yet again, quickening his thrusts.

"T&that good en&nough for...ya?" The chef nodded reverently, then his rough voice whispered to Zoro.

"_More_."

"Im&impatient..." he breathing grew more erratics, as did his thrusts into Sanji, it seemed like time was flying or time was paused, he couldn't really tell but he wouldn't let the shitty cook cum after he did "..&bast&ard..."

"I&I'm...I'm&gonna come..." He grunted, speeding up the pace more.

"Me&too" Walls clenched down on him, and faintly he heard the crew outside start the New Year's countdown.

_5_

"Zo&ro."

_4_

_"_'Im-"

_3_

The cook was the most erotic thing he had ever seen, but there was no time for that as they both started to lose it, all conscious movements gone, thrusts, pants, and moans animalistic.

_2_

Speeding up even faster, they were hitting climax, Sanji's head tipping back into that last moan-

_1_

"Zorooooooooooooooo!"

0

"Saaaaaaaanji!"

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

"Happy new year, shit-cook." Sanji smiled at him.

"Happy new year, moss-headed bastard. Now untie me."

Zoro quirked an eyebrow.

"Nah. I want a nap first." Sanji's blue eye comically widened.

"But-" He protested as Zoro slipped into sleep. "Nami has night watch!"

Zoro just smiled and snored.

_zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~_

Soooooo...What'd you think?

Sorry for the shitty smut it was our first...:'(

Happy late everything, readers!

R&R

Sanji: Push the button, dear readers!

Zoro: *grins evilly* Okay. *pokes Sanji*

Sanji: YOW!

Not that button! Lol, poor Sanji!

Cyber cookies if you review!

PUSH THE BUTTON!


End file.
